historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Joseph Hartsock
Joseph "Red" Hartsock (26 July 1922-2 October 2003) was a US Army staff sergeant during World War II. He served in 2nd Squad, 3rd Platoon, Fox Company, 2nd Battalion, 502nd PIR, 101st Airborne Division, and he was one of the soldiers interviewed by Colonel S.L.A. Marshall about his experiences during the Battle of Normandy in June 1944. In September 1944, he was paralyzed for life during Operation Market Garden. Biography Joseph Hartsock was born in Laramie, Wyoming on 26 July 1922 to a family of Irish descent, and he married his wife Erma in 1944 and had a daughter, Carol, with her. He worked on his father's ranch and as a hunter during his youth, but he was known to be rebellious, being arrested several times for bar fights (even being scarred in the face by a lumberjack during a fight). His marriage turned him into a peaceful and religious man, and she calmed him down. Military service , June 1944]]In 1944, during World War II, Hartsock decided to enlist in the US Army to protect his country and his family, and he was assigned to serve in the 502nd PIR, US 101st Airborne Division. He trained for the invasion of Normandy while he was stationed in England, rising to the rank of Corporal. During the Mission Albany landings in Normandy in the early hours of 6 June 1944, Hartsock was mis-dropped, and he lost his leg bag before being snarled up on a tree. He was saved by Corporal Seamus Doyle of the US 82nd Airborne Division, and the two of them would become quick friends. The two of them fought together at the Battle of Saint-Martin-de-Varreville before Hartsock made his way back to 2nd Squad at 7:00 AM later on the morning of 6 June. He would serve under Sergeant Matthew Baker as the squad fought its way towards Carentan, taking part in the bloody actions at Purple Heart Lane and at the Battle of Bloody Gulch. Following the latter battle, Hartsock was promoted to Sergeant, and he commanded the reformed 2nd Squad, which was reinforced by the remains of 1st Squad. During the Battle of Baupte, he lost his ring finger, and he was forced to wear his marriage ring around his neck instead. He was again wounded at the Battle of Saint-Sauveur-le-Vicomte, and he returned to England with his division for the rest of the summer. In September 1944, Hartsock took part in Operation Market Garden, leading 2nd Squad (which was now full of replacements). On 22 September, he was injured when a German mortar round struck a cafe in Veghel as Hartsock and Baker argued due to Baker's deteriorating mental health, and Hartsock was paralyzed for life. He was sent home following his injury, and he died in 2003 at the age of 81. Category:1922 births Category:2003 deaths Category:American soldiers Category:Americans Category:Soldiers Category:Irish-Americans Category:Catholics Category:People from Wyoming Category:Democratic Party members Category:Wyoming Democrats Category:American liberals Category:Liberals Category:US Army Category:US 101st Airborne Division Category:US 502nd Infantry Regiment Category:Staff Sergeants Category:American staff sergeants